


Lucky

by The_Golden_Trashcan_TM



Series: A Crown of Candy: The Rocks Before War [3]
Category: A Crown of Candy - Fandom, Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: also i'm super sad and need to get it out somehow, i'm on a roll with these sad ones, just a very interesting moment to see the different perspectives of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM/pseuds/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM
Summary: Amethar's thoughts as he falls from the parapets
Series: A Crown of Candy: The Rocks Before War [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785442
Kudos: 16





	Lucky

Unfallen.

It wasn’t a title that he enjoyed having. It was a testament to his sisters’ deaths and reminded him every day that that wasn’t anything but lucky—if he could even be called that. The last in line but somehow the holder of the throne.

The knife in his back was a shock— _of course,_ it was a shock. Calroy was his best friend, one of his few surviving war buddies. They had been through hell and back together, fought side by side and back to back. He was more than a friend Cal was family. But even family could betray you.

With a venom to his voice Amethar couldn’t react to, Calroy Cruller told him how he had orchestrated the murder of his sister, the assassination attempts on Amethar’s life, the hatred he had harbored for him, and the slow wait until he had the perfect opportunity strike.

All the while anger and pain and sadness raced through Amethar. There was nothing he could do, paralyzed with the poison, as Cal, with strength Amethar didn’t know he possessed, hefted him over the edge of the parapet.

His fall felt like hours as the wind whipped around him and select tents slowly began to light on the ground below him. His mind was empty except for the image of his daughters. He remembered Jet on Sucrosi Road, her first moment in true battle, and how fierce she looked. Jet had always craved a fight and in that moment, he knew that her instincts were true. He remembered Ruby, her swinging effortless on the ropes as she expertly avoided the sinking ship. He had never been too sure about her circus training, but he never wanted to make her feel like her interest weren’t worth it. They turned out to be more useful than he thought.

His girls, the only bright spots in his life after the war. If those were his last thoughts then he didn’t mind. This all started with his mistake all those years ago. If had just asked for advice or if he had just kept to himself. Maybe then it would have been different. His family and his country would still be whole and together.

He slowly felt himself come out of his paralysis, whatever poison in his veins waning. There was a soft point of light bobbing as a figure he would recognize even now, ran quickly toward the castle.

The lockets he had given the girls years ago were relics of his sisters. He knew they always wore them, glowing with a soft light he was so used to seeing. When that light went out, he felt a hot, quick shock to his system as he was shot back to a battlefield, seeing the look on Saphria’s face when they knew Rococoa was gone.

His anger was palpable as he felt his limbs came to life again, the moat coming closer and closer, until he exploded in the cola, amazingly, miraculously, _luckily_ alive.

He emerged from the cola, ready to give anything— _everything_ —to avenge the death of his daughter.

More lights began to rise and shouts were starting. All around there were starting clangs of weapons against shields and cries for help and back up. Inside the castle was erupting in noise and clamor as he rose to his full height, anger and pain moving him.

Amethar removed Payment Day from his back and started forward, praying to whoever would listen that his luck finally run out.


End file.
